talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
K'harth
K'harth is a well trained monk from the region of Durotar, and is believed to be the first of his ilk to have mastered more than one martial style from his home city. He is half Drow; the other half is believed to be Elf, though this is unconfirmed. Once brash and reckless, his most recent deaths have taught him humility and patience with his friends. He was mute for a while believed to be a side effect from a tampered-with resurrection. He is a member of the Soup Troop. His name translates to without home. Karth.jpg|Artist classic rendition of K'harth K'harth Model.png|3D modeling of K'harth K'harth Sprite 4.png|Artist sprite rendition of K'harth Kharth_Running_Front.gif Description Appearance The half-drow heritage in his blood has left him with a strange visual identifier: his gray skin. This trait has been known to help him blend into the background when necessary. His grayscale tone and muted color profile helping him become visual white noise. His hair is silky and dull white, and for a long time he wore it pulled back in a shoulder-length ponytail. After his ninth death at the hands of a green dragon and the subsequent resurrection, the acid-scorched hair did not return fully and is now worn short and spiky. His sideburns are long white points with a slight curve, aesthetically resembling a spider's fangs. He wears dull and simple clothing, favoring browns other earth tones. On his chest is a leather harness which once held his primary weapon. Around his waist is a simple black cloth belt, which holds up a matted cloth around his waist which he uses to meditate on. His pants are baggy and a simple beige, cinched around the ankles with some simple cloth. Until destroyed, he wore enchanted Boots of the Winterlands. Around his hands are old, stained handwraps. During combat he unwraps them except for a band around his wrists, letting the cloth flow freely during battle. When worn, they cover the tattoos of the Spider Aspect, which he received upon mastering his Aspect Style. There is one large spider on the back of each of his hands. After his ninth resurrection, performed by Acquisition Incorporated's CEO Omin Dran, he came back to life with shoulder tattoos of a radiant sun, one per shoulder. Both sets of tattoos are a simple black ink, which illuminate in radiant light whenever K'harth uses his Ki-based abilities or martial prowess in battle. During the infilatration of Fort Maw, K'harth was gorged by a taxidermied Wereboar and acquired a type of lycanthropy which he can activate at will. Personality and Abilities Early on, K'harth was brash and reckless. He would make decisive actions without collaborating with others, and would always push for his plans without the consideration of others. After his ninth death, K'harth grew more humble and cooperative with his teammates. This may partially be due to his scarred throat, making him nearly mute. Mechanically, K'harth is a Monk with the Way of the Long Death subclass. Biography K'harth was raised in Velk'velve, a hidden city born of a delicate treaty between ex-warring subfactions of High Elves and Dark Elves. In Elven they are referred to as The Far and The Dark. Though they engage in endless war throughout the world, the sub-factions existing in Juniper decided to create a large-scale social experiment to prove cooperation and co-habitation possible. The city is hidden at the base of a gorge, with the edges of the city burrowing into the sides of the gorge. It was governed by the Council of Seven. All youths in the city are trained and groomed starting with their first words and steps. K'harth was indoctrinated into the martial schools of Velk'velve, excelling in hand-to-hand and stealth. Over the years, he mastered the Way of the Long Death, through multiple deaths and resurrections through well-kept secrets of ceremony employed by the city. To-date, the Council of Seven is now the Council of One. The city blames K'harth for the death of the other six, and K'harth had hopes they assumed him dead until their hunters came searching for him in Draughmoor. Seeking a new life away from Velk'velve, K'harth found himself in Draughmoor doing semi-legal odd jobs to get by. This led him towards The Pay-Per-Sword, where he was indoctrinated and given many of their capture-and-return bounties, along with espionage and protection tasks. His first partner on the beat was Bliss Vindicta, and eventually he met the rest of The Soup Troop. Notable Equipment and Items * Three-section staff * Amulet of Tymora (shared with Bliss) * Ulu'goth (previously the Paindeer) * Notable Associations * The Soup Troop - adventuring group * The Pay-Per-Sword - former mercenary group * Velk'velve (The Far and The Dark) - home city Trivia K'harth's nickname is "Emo Punch Boy," which was also his job classification within The Pay-Per-Sword.